


Take a sip

by Supreme1005



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 半强制, 斜线有意义, 药物发情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme1005/pseuds/Supreme1005
Summary: 莱万在一个不太恰当的地方遇到了他的“死对头”，当然，如果忽略掉罗伊斯“前男友”的身份。事情的发展似乎不像他们想的那样。同样是补档
Relationships: Marco Reus/Robert Lewandowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: R/M/R





	Take a sip

他那么气质彬彬，黑色西装剪裁合身得体，衬出双修长的双腿，他的一举一动都优雅得无可挑剔，蓝色眼睛里是缱绻温柔。他的手里托着一杯香槟，并不喝，身子稍前倾着耐心倾听女士们的说笑，时不时微笑着回应。

当然，他也会和女士们说再见，与律师精英政客们周旋，如同故交一样，挂上虚伪的礼仪。  
退出来各个小圈子后，他在吧台稍作休息，侍者递给他另一杯酒，一杯红酒，他想放松放松紧张的神经，于是浅抿几口那深红的醇香液体。

然后呢?

他会和侍者聊两句，然后开始觉得体温升高，他觉得有些透不过气，于是稍微松开些领口，将酒杯放在一旁，礼貌地向侍者道谢。

他转身的一瞬间会觉得头脑发晕，心率升高，咚咚震得胸口疼，走路像是踩着棉花，飘飘忽忽。紧接着是重影，有人来和他搭话。

——嗨，你好吗，莱万多夫斯基，允许我介绍一下，这是……  
——哦，谢谢，但我想先失陪一下

他根本连那人的脸都看得模模糊糊，几乎是用本能撑起一个笑容，脚步越来越沉重。衣物包裹住的每一寸皮肤都在发热，像是呐喊着吐出火焰。他跌跌撞撞地走去洗手间想要洗一把脸。

然后他会看到罗伊斯倚在镜子旁的墙壁上等着他。

“说真的，把你骗到这可不容易。”  
罗伊斯笑起来像个未经世事的大男孩，可谁都知道不是这样。  
莱万向额头上拍了些凉水，试图冷静下来。  
毕竟他们分手了一年，而且彼此都知道他们是“对家”。

莱万不答话，推开倒数第二个隔间的门，那里有他的手枪和对讲器。  
他堪堪扶住墙壁，摸索着寻找那块松动的瓷砖。空气中的燥热在升温，也许是空调坏了，也许是谁在这里点了一丛火，也许是他穿得太多了。他撕扯开领口的第一枚扣子大口喘气。

“大约再过十分钟你就会神志不清了。”  
罗伊斯的声音很轻。

“找这个?”  
罗伊斯站在他面前，手里握着一把枪。  
莱万停住了动作。

“你想干什么，Marco?”  
说实话，他现在已经看不太清罗伊斯了，脑袋里阵阵钝痛着，看到面前金色的头发模糊成了一团，似乎还在笑，把卸空了子弹的枪丢到了一旁。

“你知道我要什么。我也知道你身上有它。”  
“不……不在我这里，它不在这。”

莱万脱力，坐在马桶盖上，太阳穴的血管跳动得更厉害了，高烧一样的热，所有的血液都在向下流，他的内裤已经湿了，后穴在一涨一缩，时刻提醒着他他们尚未分手时做过的无数次爱直到他的身体形成了记忆，他无法这样看着罗伊斯而不去想他落下的吻的炽热和他做爱时在他耳边近若咫尺的低声喘息——但是他并不想提这件事，一，他们分手了，分得很痛快，差点没把彼此的头一枪轰掉，二，他的裤腿里还有把刀。

“别撒谎，lewy。”  
罗伊斯轻巧地伸脚踩在马桶盖上，莱万的大腿根之间，罗伊斯轻轻地用皮鞋尖踏住莱万的裆部。  
想要靠近，想要触碰，想要被触碰。  
欲望的河流奔腾不息，冲过莱万的四肢百骸怒吼着。他在罗伊斯不轻不重的刺激下一点点勃起。  
他狡猾极了，没错，罗伊斯总能想方设法地叫莱万抗拒不了他。

“你热吗，lewy，按理讲……已经过去十五分钟了，看来我们的九号自制力很强。”  
“Marco，让我走，这样是……这样是错的，我没有对你说谎。”

莱万额上冒出涔涔冷汗，药效下他的咬字轻软不清，好看的蓝眼睛失了焦。

“莱万，摸摸你自己，你湿成了这样，可你还要走，你想去哪呢?去外面让别人看，随便找个人泄火，你想要哭着求他们操你?”

罗伊斯平静地说。他把对讲器从耳朵里摘下来关掉塞进胸口的兜里。

“你明知道我不能……”

莱万的语句破碎了，罗伊斯用了点巧劲，多加的一点点力度变成了驼背上的稻草。  
“好吧，既然你不想要，那我就走了。”

罗伊斯无所谓地耸了耸肩，刚想放下腿离开，却被莱万抬手轻轻扯住了裤角。

罗伊斯挑起了眉毛。

沉默良久，莱万好像心里在作斗争，从他的神情可以看出，他想要好好保守住秘密，可他得在它和罗伊斯之间选一个。他那么聪明，往常来讲他会好好权衡利弊。

人类的名字叫欲望，莱万也不例外。人类的本能就是屈服于本能。他的脸烧起来，他不能再等下去了。  
“………”

“在后面的兜里……”

莱万的声音很低。

罗伊斯赢了。

谁都知道要和莱万做交易不可能是单方交换，他也愿意付出代价。他于是笑着放下腿，俯下来吻了吻莱万的黑发，随后转身轻巧地锁住了门，狭窄的空间里只剩他和莱万，相隔不到半米，压抑的空间，空气中弥漫着某种温暖而淫靡的气息。

他蹲下顺着裤管口伸手去摸莱万的小腿，抽出两把银亮的小刀，踢出了门外。罗伊斯的手如鱼一样在莱万的小腿上流连抚摸，将裤管推到膝盖。莱万的裆部早已湿透，罗伊斯半跪着给他解开了裤链，隔着内裤面料吻他挺立起的性器，只将前端含入口中，颇具技巧地舔舐，那一片灰色布料被洇成深灰。

莱万身体的每一点细小的反应罗伊斯都比莱万自己要清楚得多。

他知道莱万高潮时闭上眼睛，再睁开时雾蒙蒙的像海面，他清楚每一道他肌肉的轮廓纹理，他曾经与莱万紧紧抓住床单骨节分明的手十指相扣。  
莱万是比较多为罗伊斯做口活的，虽然无论怎样技术都拙劣得要命，罗伊斯只是享受吻去他眼角生理泪水的过程。

当然，罗伊斯从来不介意为莱万口交，公事是公事。

隔靴搔痒，莱万将手指插进罗伊斯的头发里揪，罗伊斯便褪下他的内裤，吞吐起来。他在莱万臀侧软肉上不轻不重地捏，莱万只觉得身子快软成水，罗伊斯口腔湿热的温度刺激着他，看到他的金发在他两腿之间耸动他都觉得色情得不可思议，更不用说罗伊斯带着点满不在乎的笑舔冰淇淋一样，用舌尖勾引着前端，橄榄般的眼睛却直勾勾盯着莱万。

罗伊斯拽过来卫生纸将口中的精液擦干净，他坐在莱万腿上伸手去解他衬衫的扣子，他的裆部一点点蹭着莱万的阴茎。

“再没做过吗?这么急?”

罗伊斯笑道。

最后一颗扣子也解开，罗伊斯拆礼物般将莱万的衣服剥开。果然身体都在因高温而微微发红，敏感得罗伊斯稍凉的手指刮过皮肤都会战栗。

波兰人的身体如雕塑般有着完美线条，谁不想将这具匀称而健美的身体拆吃入腹?

莱万身体力行了回答了他，几乎是急迫地去吻罗伊斯，唇舌交缠，空气被榨干，他们像野兽一样撕咬吮吸着嘴唇，罗伊斯的舌在莱万的口腔里宣示主权。

加上情热效用，莱万被吻得发昏，罗伊斯抵着他的额头，“舔一舔，lewy。”于是莱万顺从地含住罗伊斯的指节，像含住他的性器一样用舌裹住，舔舐过每一道缝隙，罗伊斯模仿着抽插的动作在莱万口腔中翻搅，莱万喉头呜呜响着，用牙齿轻轻咬住他的食指和中指关节。

罗伊斯将湿漉漉的手指抽出，探到莱万下身，打着转插进他的小穴。  
“你说的后面是这里吗，lewy?它可不在这。”

莱万闷哼着，罗伊斯又加入一根手指，这让莱万有些不适，以前罗伊斯总会细心地做润滑，很慢足以让莱万适应。

“好lewy，告诉我，在哪里?”

罗伊斯扶住莱万的腰将他抵在墙上，手指慢慢旋转着抽插。

“不，不是……”

莱万的眼睛红得像要流泪。

“不是哪里?你得告诉我，要不然我也不知道该怎么做呀?”

罗伊斯加快了速度，莱万的后面早就熟悉了罗伊斯的触碰，此时已经被他的手指操开了，可罗伊斯却抽出手来。

“在哪儿?”

莱万快要疯掉，却又使不上力气，罗伊斯的手伸到后面有一下没一下地揉捏着莱万的臀肉，拱到莱万颈窝里深深嗅着冰冷的古龙水和他此时浑身上下的淫靡混合的香气，细细地吻。

——嘿，我跟你讲，那个奥吉斯，看没看到他老婆那哭丧脸的样子，听说他在外面找了不止一个小姑娘。

“哦，我想有人来了。”

罗伊斯很温柔地对他笑。

“尽量别出声，lewy，如果你不想被发现。”

莱万刚回过神，想说些什么，罗伊斯的性器却直直顶入他的后穴。

一声惊呼被莱万自己捂住，他用右手捂着嘴，左手绕过罗伊斯的脖子攀住，罗伊斯便开始慢慢地一下下顶撞起来。

——操，伙计，你看这有把刀  
——这里还有一把枪，这是哪个倒霉蛋落下的?

莱万的眉头皱起来，他紧紧闭上了眼睛。罗伊斯可不像以前那么贴心，重力拉着他让他被一次次顶到最深处，他的指缝间溢出了低声的无助呻吟和喘息。

——有人吗？

咚咚咚敲门

罗伊斯的眼里狡黠地闪着光，他把手指抵在莱万唇上示意他噤声。他的性器还留在莱万体内，在他不动作时莱万清楚地感受到它涨满自己甬道带来的折磨而又享受的感觉。莱万连气都不敢喘，稍一动连接处又难耐不堪。

——好像没有人，别去管了，少惹是生非  
——是啊，赶紧走吧，这宴会真他妈操蛋

脚步声远去了，莱万低垂着眼。他在做爱时总格外温顺，像只顺了毛的黑猫。

不，他可不是，他贪得无厌，他虚伪，他势利，他放荡，除了有等值交换的东西他才不会轻易劳神伤财，他是匹狼。

罗伊斯开始狠狠地顶撞，每次都碾过敏感处，使莱万的喘息声如被海浪般打得支离破碎，莱万的右腿绕着罗伊斯的腰，另一条腿堪堪点着地维持平衡。

可他呢?他狡猾，他阴险，他装作人畜无害，他聪明，他懒惰，他总想得到最好的，他却什么都得不到。如果他是狼，那么用个稍好听点的比喻，他是只狐狸。

得了吧，省省你的自我厌恶。看看莱万，他从不吝啬自己那泛滥的优雅和温柔，他能对任何人笑得像对方上辈子是天使，现在甚至不愿意看你一眼。你知道他是谁吗，你为什么没接受呢，你又了解他吗?

看到你面前这个金发男人了没有，他能把你操到失声让你享受其他任何人也带来不了的高潮，你们却不愿意再在一起了，除了做爱以外多待一秒都要窒息。你们是什么关系，你病态吗，你爱他吗?

罗伊斯也看出了莱万没了力气，于是坐在马桶盖上让莱万坐在他胯间，一点点向上顶着。这样能顶到他的最深处，快感从尾椎顺着脊椎一路逡巡到头皮，莱万长长地叹息。

你还能说出你不爱他吗?

药效已经开始起效，罗伊斯能感到莱万的眼神明显开始变得迷离空洞。他猜莱万醒了之后根本不会记得现在发生了什么，于是坏心眼地伏在他耳边:  
“你想我吗，Robert?”

莱万的鼻尖埋在罗伊斯的颈窝里，带着鼻音嗯了一声，罗伊斯于是稍稍向深里顶撞，莱万的闷哼声变了味。

“你想我吗?”

重复了一遍问句

“告诉我好吗?”

莱万突然想起一些模模糊糊的记忆片段，他们在迪拜度假的时候罗伊斯被晒伤腹部红成一片，一碰就火辣辣地疼，莱万就让他躺下无奈地给他擦药膏，罗伊斯眼睛里闪着点得意的光还故作委屈地说噢lewy没了你我可怎么办，我都活不下去啦，毕竟当时他们谁也没想到分离的这天真的会到来，可在深夜独自入睡时，黑暗侵入的空虚感让自己怎么能骗自己。

所以莱万的回答是沉默。

罗伊斯扶着他上上下下，吻着他平坦的胸膛。莱万的手轻轻抓着罗伊斯后背的衬衫。

去柏林出任务时他骗罗伊斯是出差，半夜狼狈地跑回来裤子都擦破了，悄悄去浴室洗掉一身的灰尘和血，蹑手蹑脚地爬上床躺好，却看到罗伊斯的眼睛在黑夜里明亮得像星。

你去哪里了?

航班晚点。

他的谎言编得太拙劣，罗伊斯没答话，翻了个身背对着他。第二天早上莱万只穿着棉质家居裤，赤裸着上身围着围裙煎蛋，罗伊斯一边喝咖啡一边丢给他张照片，里面是莱万腰间别着枪和一个男人谈话。

这是你吧。

莱万把煎蛋盛到盘子里推给罗伊斯，笑了起来。  
那一刻开始他们都明白他们之间彻底完蛋了。

沉默地吃完早饭，罗伊斯去换了运动服。给我个吻吧，他说，莱万摸了摸他的金发，在额头上落下一吻。

晚上bvb带人将fcb的两个赌场砸了个遍。

都他妈怪你那个男朋友。基米希快要发狂，莱万风轻云淡地点了根烟。

他想要开战，那没问题，晚上我去他们那谈。

罗伊斯西装笔挺，手里握着枪放在身前站在凯尔身后，莱万坐在对面的皮椅上双腿交叠，冷静得像片无风的海，聚勒和格雷茨卡拿着两杆步枪等在外面。当然，fcb有两整车的人，一旦里面有一声枪响他们就会冲进来把这间酒吧砸个稀烂。

罗伊斯加快了抽插频率，莱万口中飘出七零八碎的喘息，落水的人抓住浮萍般搂住罗伊斯的脖子。

热。  
这并不够。

“快一点……Marco”

他上次高潮是什么时候?不对，他上次性生活是在什么时候?大概某天在酒吧曾经和一个棕发女人滚上过床单，也许还有另一个?记不得了。

罗伊斯记得莱万说出“那么我想，很抱歉，我们的合作只能终止了”的样子。他人只见过他呼风唤雨的样子，却没见过他在罗伊斯身下蓝宝石一样的眼睛微微眯起喘息着求饶的旖旎景致。

但罗伊斯从不是更冷漠的那个。

他们在同时达到顶点，罗伊斯低吼着射在莱万体内，莱万的精液弄脏了他的衬衫。他满不在乎地扯过卫生纸简略擦了擦。

莱万垂着眼缓慢地呼吸，罗伊斯将他抱起来，退出了他的身体，分离时发出滑腻的水声。莱万尚在不应期，罗伊斯将一个小注射器扎进莱万腰侧，莱万吃痛皱起眉来。

“待会就好了。”

罗伊斯顺了顺莱万的黑发，在他脸颊上亲了亲。手指伸进莱万裤子后面的兜里夹出张纸。

“那我告诉你我的答案好了。我想你，我想你想得发狂。好好道个别吧，再见，Robert”

——  
“下次要是再分给我这种烂活我要把你的枪统统冲进厕所里Kehli”  
“得了吧，Marco，全bvb都知道你和你的前男友的那些事。”  
“不，我说真的，操。”

莱万的头痛慢慢散去了。他从胸口的兜里摸出罗伊斯留下的对讲器，放到耳朵里按了开关。

“你去哪了，为什么一直联系不上你?”

莱万用冰凉的手搓了搓脸，长长地出了口气。

“给他了。”  
“他知道那是假的?”  
“怎么可能不知道，但剩下的人不保证。”  
莱万笑了笑。

他太聪明了，几乎骗过了所有人。

“受伤了吗?”  
“没有。待会回去。”

莱万把对讲器取下来握在手里，仰着头眯起眼看洗手间的橙色灯光。

如果这一切再来一遍，他依旧会喝那杯酒。他们的感情本身就是个莫比乌斯环，没有起始也没由终点，他们的爱像漩涡，陷进去发现无法自拔，硬生生地要剥离开只能剩下碎了满地的仇恨与怨念。罗伊斯恨他，他也一样，可这并不妨碍他们的思念或者是再见面时只能靠性来维持的关系。

这一切都没有关系，因为他们不会有下一次会面了，至少他们中的一个的脑袋里会多出个枪子。

但也挺好，不是吗?


End file.
